


TAURADONNA PISS DRAWER FANFIC

by wheniamqueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Furry, Lemon, Shawty wanna fuck, Smut, Watersports, piss drawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueen/pseuds/wheniamqueen
Summary: A sexy story abt how Blake ( Shawty ) Wanna fuck.





	TAURADONNA PISS DRAWER FANFIC

Adam just got done r/whiteknighting for Blake on virg.in dotcom and felt a pressure in his balls ( because pee is stored there ). Blake is currently showering and Adam didn't want to interrupt her so he tried to hold it back but Blake takes 4ever to shower due to her being a cat and hating water !! The pressure got too much for Adam to handle and the painful feeling made Adams pee pee hard. He pulled out his fap sock drawer and pissed inside. Just as he was doing that, Blake came into his room only in a towal and she fucking screatched ADAM WAHT THE FICL ?? Adam jumped in emberrasingment and Blake ran out of the room. Adam camed in the drawer and broke down crying afterwards. BLake came in som,e time later and scolded adam for his piss drawer. she picked up one of his fap socks that are stianed with his peepee and slaps it on the wall and it sticks to it. She sais “AADAM !! look what youve done it fucking sticks to the wall the whole room smells like asbesos now.” Adam started wailing like the slomo baby. Blake slapped adams fat ass and was liek “Babe its ok. As long as it jiggles its all good.” they made up and cleaned it together. 2 hours later Blake said “OMG ADAMMM!! YOU ARE SOOO TALLL AND YOUR HANDS ARE SOOOO BIIIIGG !!! WOOOOW YOU SHOULD PERFORM CUNNISLINGSUS ON ME !” Adam tipped his fedora and responded “Straight up, my love.” Blake put her hands on his shoulders and said “ADam,..you should snort cocaine off of my booty crack! “ Adam is playinfg Shawty Wanna Fuck over his deezers music box. They had seksie hard lemon in the moonlight uh spotlight uh. Adam was close to nutting his Blakes shack and moaned “UNF UH BLAKE...im gonna fckhjgn seed you.” and Blake yelled “YES ADAm GET ME PREGGERS !!”. Adam nudded in her and Blake fucking screamed all of justin biebers lyrics in one go. some months lader she gfound out she is pregnart with adams babey. but adam has anmsensia anf forgot he nudded in her and accused her of cheatingf and lost his shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this while in a call w my bf. Since you are already here you can go and check out my other work which is actually serious and good lul


End file.
